The Swan Princess
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Hakuchoo is the future queen of Hane. Tsubasa is the future king of Otori. Both their parents are trying to force them to marry, but the evil sorcerer Doji and his assistant Ryuuga are planning something dark as the kingdoms try to get these two who hate each other together. R


**Song Of Hope: Blackstardragon2 is getting rid of Simi and Sami Teal! PM her and tell blackstardragon2 not to do this terrible deed! Also, R&R**

A long time ago, there was King Taka and Queen Hato who were desperately trying to have a child. And after many failed attempts, they gave up.

But, Queen Hato, not realizing she was pregnant, for she was too old to bear child, gave birth to a daughter. She died in childbirth, but the girl lived. And King Taka named her Hakuchoo.

The kingdom had a joyous celebration, where kings and queens from after came to visit the newborn child. Among them was a widow, Queen Washi, with her young son Tsubasa, about two at the time. Tsubasa was walking up to the cradle, and looked inside. The young princess was reaching up at him. He smiled and dropped in a pendant with a swan on it. She gleefully started playing with it. Then, as the two watched, they came up with the idea that if they met every summer that they would eventually fall in love. They would wait until Hakuchoo was five, where she could actually carry out a conversation and she could actually use her etiquette. They thought it was a great plan, and set out to make it happen.

But, in the kingdom, there was the evil sorcerer, Doji, who wanted the kingdom for himself, and would take it at all costs.

He and his assistant, Ryuuga, tried to use dark magic to take over, by using a Bey known as L-Drago that only Ryuuga could use. But King Taka found them out, and had a good sorcerer named Ryusei from another kingdom use a binding magic and hide it in a land apart from their realm, called the Crystal Dimension, inside of the Crystal mountain named Mount Hagane. King Taka then banished Doji and Ryuuga.

"I swear, one of these days, I will have my revenge. I will take over this kingdom, and the crown will be mine!" Ryuuga nodded.

"You can count on that Hawk King."

"GO!" They left. Many had demanded for their death, but they called King Taka too kind.

Five years later, Hakuchoo and Tsubasa met up again for the second time.

**In the Kingdom of the Eagle**

King Taka and Hakuchoo came up to the gates of a grand castle. They were opened, and they both entered. Queen Washi and Tsubasa were waiting for them.

"Oh Hakuchoo, you are just so adorable!" Queen Washi came up to Hakuchoo and pinched her cheeks. "You are so cute!" Hakuchoo grimaced, but put on a very convincing face after.

"Thank you Queen Washi."

"Oh, how adorable!"

"Tsubasa, come over here." Tsubasa walked over.

"Hello Princess Hakuchoo. I am happy to meet you." She curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you as well Prince Tsubasa." He walked away. Queen Washi gave him a stern look.

"Tsubasa."

"Mother, do I really have to be friendly with a girl I don't even know? Can't I at least have one of my friends, like Kyoya or Ginga be here too?" Kyoya was the son of a lord and Ginga was the son of a sorcerer and a sorcerer in training, but they were both good friends of Tsubasa's.

"I'll tell you what. If you make sure this first get together goes well, Kyoya can come next year."

"Alright." Hakuchoo walked back over to her father.

"Papa, can we go? Ai, and Koi, and Madoka, and Hikaru, and Hiromasa, I want to go play with them." Ai was the princess of another kingdom and her close friend, Koi was Ai's twin sister (no one is quite sure who is older), and the others were the children of some of the castle staff.

"You can play with Prince Tsubasa dear."

"But Papa, I don't even know him! I want to be with my friends, not another stiff prince like those that visit so often!"

"I'll tell you what. If this year goes well, you can bring Ai with you next time."

"Okay." She went back over to Tsubasa. "Do you like Beyblade? I have a Bey, but Papa made me leave it at home, because he said it wasn't very lady like to be a Blader."

"I'm a Blader too! My Bey is Earth Eagle 145WD."

"Mine's a lot like that. Mine's Earth Swan 145WD." Queen Washi and King Taka smiled as they looked at their children.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely. And Hakuchoo is just the cutest little thing I've ever seen, next to my dear son, of course."

And so Hakuchoo and Tsubasa would get a long, but they only made sure to get along with the other so that next time they could have their friend come with them the next time. But when they went home, it was a completely different story.

* * *

Hakuchoo flopped down on her large bed, with her best friend Ai, who was visiting due to negotiations between Hane and Minasan, but Hakuchoo had specially requested Ai, not Koi.

"Come on, he can't be that bad."

"He gets along with me, but he calls me Swan Princess to be a meanie."

"But you're a princess, and you're name means swan. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't like how everyone except for you, Madoka, Hikaru, and Hiromasa, just sees me as a princess, future queen. What if I don't want to be queen?"

"Hakuchoo, you're your Papa's only princess. And your Papa only wants to make sure you're happy, so he picked a prince. Papa is trying to get me engaged to Prince Kunzite, though he's a big meanie pants!" She stuck her tongue out. Hakuchoo giggled.

"Well, my Papa said you could come next year, since it went well this year, as long as you don't have any royal duties in your kingdom."

"I'd love to come and meet Tsubasa! And he's a Blader! Finally! Royalty other than you, me, and Nee-Chan who Blades!" She slipped on purpose and started bouncing on the bed. Hakuchoo started bouncing by default and they both started laughing.

"This is fun!"

"Lots and lots of fun!" They stopped bouncing and giggled.

**Next Summer**

"Good heavens Hakuchoo! What is taking you so long?"

"I don't have anything ready yet Papa. You said we wouldn't leave until tomorrow."

"I said that yesterday! Don't make excuses Hakuchoo! Be ready, we are going to leave, and you aren't getting out of this!" She sighed. She scrambled to get her things together, since her father would still make her go, and she was making them late. Ai was watching her, sighing.

"You knew he wasn't going to go with it."

"Just help me pack!" She helped her get all her stuff together. "Did you get our Beys, so that Papa wouldn't get mad at me for having mine?"

"Yep, they're in my sleeves, as well as our Launchers."

"Good. Papa wouldn't dare search you."

"HAKUCHOO!" They cringed at his yelling.

"He's using his king voice!"

"Let's hurry." They quickly finished packing Hakuchoo's stuff and were off.

**In Tsubasa's Kingdom**

"Tsubasa, they'll be here soon." Queen Washi came in and saw a picture of a swan, which Tsubasa was shooting. "Tsubasa! That is as far from respectful as you can get!"

"It's only a swan, not her. It was the first picture I could find of an animal. The first picture I found in general was hers, so I decided to go with the swan instead."

"It's still very rude. Now, come on. Kyoya just got from his home, and Hakuchoo will be here soon."

"Alright then."

**Later**

Tsubasa and Kyoya were waiting out in front of the castle gates, when King Taka, Hakuchoo, and Ai arrived in a carriage.

"So, for me to be here, you have to get along with Hakuchoo?"

"Yeah, that's it in a nutshell."

"That stinks for you then." They all came out of the carriage.

"Ah, my dear Queen Washi. As lovely as ever." She smiled.

"You look to be in quite a good mood."

"I am indeed in high spirits."

"I am glad of that. Now, go and do something fun together." She pushed Kyoya and Tsubasa towards Ai and Hakuchoo. King Taka did that same thing.

"Now, I believe you haven't met Hakuchoo's friend yet. This is Ai of Minasan, Princess Ai, daughter of Queen Kuboshi and King Kantoku." She curtsied.

"Princess Ai, future twin ruler."

"Yes, I've heard of you. No one can quite remember if you or your sister was born first, so you're both to rule." She nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you. This is Kyoya, of the Tategami province, son of Lady Mujakina." He bowed.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. He smiled back. Someone came up to Queen Washi and whispered something in her ear as King Taka turned around to get Ai's and Koi's things. When they turned back, the children had all disappeared. They both smiled.

"I guess they were both too excited to start playing to just stay here."

"I must agree with you King Taka."

**Where Hakuchoo Is**

Hakuchoo was at a gazebo, practicing with her Bey.

"That's good Swan! Now, try to destroy those rocks!" She had set up a few objects, like an old doll, a ratty hairbrush, and a rock, for Swan to destroy. Swan went in and attacked, leaving the rock to become dust. "Alright! Now, let's practice somewhere else, and practice something else."

**Where Ai and Kyoya Are**

"So, you're really a Blader?" They were just outside, nowhere specific. There were some trees behind them, and the castle walls on the other side.

"Yeah!" He showed her his Bey. "Rock Leone145WB. That's my Bey!"

"A Defensive Type Bey?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Minasan has a province in it that is known as Koma, so it's the Bey Kingdom. Beyblade was invented a long time ago in Koma, and spread throughout the whole world. I know Beys at a glance. I'm a Blader too! It's my birthright."

"Really? Well, what's your Bey?" She smiled.

"A Bey made by the royal Bey mechanic." She pulled it out of her sleeve. "Heart Venosus145KES. It's made for me and me alone! Isn't it cool?" He looked at it, and shrugged.

"It's okay I guess, but how does it do in battle?"

"I have the best Special Move ever! My opponents Beys fall in love with mine!" Kyoya blushed a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's cool, because then I can win real easy! Sometimes, it takes the fun out, but I still love it!"

"Let's test it out! Who knows, maybe I'll get my Special Move that way!"

"Let's do it then! 3-!"

"2-!"

"1-!"

"LET-!"

"IT-!"

"RIP!"

**Where Tsubasa Is**

Tsubasa was at the mini Bey stadium underneath a gazebo, practicing with Eagle.

"EAGLE, METAL WING SMASH!" Eagle started glowing a purple light. Then, Tsubasa threw several rocks into the stadium for Eagle to totally destroy the rock into rubble. "That's how you do it Eagle! Keep it up!" Someone came up behind him.

"So, that's your Bey." He turned to the voice.

"Can't you read Hakuchoo? There's a sign right there, no girls allowed!" She narrowed her eyes.

"I knew it! You didn't really like me. What, did your mom say you could only have a friend if we got along?"

"I can easily tell that it's the same for you."

"So, we agree that we hate each other?" He nodded.

"Now go away. No girls allowed!" He stuck his tongue out at her. She stuck hers out at him.

"Like I wanted to be here anyways!" She kicked the side of the gazebo, and it fell on both of them.

* * *

Kyoya and Ai were battling.

"GO LEONE!" Suddenly, there was a crash. Ai screamed.

"What was that?" Kyoya shrugged.

"I don't know, but let's go and check it out." He called back his Leone as Ai called back her Venosus. They then ran to where the crash came from.

"Hakuchoo!"

"Tsubasa!" They saw their friends both had the spiraled eyes, so they were obviously dazed and confused.

"Papa, I don't want to visit the medicine man."

"Mommy, where's my cookies and milk?" They couldn't help but burst out laughing at that.

"We should probably, ha, ha, ha, help them!" Kyoya nodded.

"I, ha, ha, know!" They got all of the junk off of their friends while still laughing their butts off. Queen Washi and King Taka soon came over after and helped their children to the medical wing. Afterwards, their parents gave them a very stern talking to, and because of Hakuchoo's injuries, she, Ai, and King Taka had to return to Hane.

* * *

The next year, they got along better, but only to keep it so that their friends could come so they wouldn't be bored to death or bathing in their own hatred for each other. And their hatred was very strong indeed.

* * *

Ai sat next to Hakuchoo, now teenagers, on Hakuchoo's bed.

"You know, Tsubasa isn't that bad. He's actually kinda hot now." Ai got a face full of expensive pillow.

"You're just saying that because you're in love with that young Lord of Tategami Kyoya."

"So what?"

"So, you just want us to get along so that you can keep seeing him, because we're in good standing with Otori, but Minasan isn't."

"That's not true! I think that you're secretly in love with him, but you don't want anyone to think that because you used to hate each other."

"I still hate him Ai. You can't change that."

"I don't know. I think that you like him a lot more than you let on." She got another face full of pillow.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"You know, that Hakuchoo isn't as bad as you make her out to be." Tsubasa lifted an eyebrow.

"What, do you like her?"

"Dude, you know I like Ai, and besides, Hakuchoo really isn't my type. I'm more of the drop-dead gorgeous but strong type. Now, she definitely seems your type."

"How exactly is she my type?"

"Well, admittedly, she may not be very pretty, but she's strong, she's capable of handling herself, she's independent, she's a fast thinker, she's stubborn, she's fast, and her Bey is a lot like yours. I'd say someone in the sky is trying to get you two together."

"No way on Earth would I marry Hakuchoo."

"You do realize that no matter what, you're mom is gonna make you."

"I'm not afraid of my mother." Kyoya raised and eyebrow. "Okay, so what if I am? She doesn't dictate my future."

"Dude, she's your mom, and she's the queen. What she says goes, and you can't take the throne without a queen by your side."

"I'm sure when my mother realizes that I won't marry Hakuchoo, then she'll let me take the throne." Kyoya shook his head.

"You know how stubborn your mom can be."

"That is Queen Washi of Otori to you Lord Kyoya of the Tategami province." They both turned around.

"Mom, I-"

"Don't you 'Mom' me Tsubasa! You are not allowed to talk like that! You are to respect a person of equal title to you. Those two will be here very soon, and Tsubasa, unless you want Kyoya to go back to the Tategami province, I suggest that you adjust your behavior and outlook towards Hakuchoo. She will be your future queen, and you will listen to me." He nodded.

"Yes Mom."

"Good. Now go and get ready. Those two will be here very soon. And Kyoya, you keep Tsubasa on his best behavior. If you want to woo Princess Ai, then she'll have to keep coming here. And before you ask, I heard everything, and you both have every right to be afraid of me. Now get READY!" They ran off. She smiled. "It's good being the queen."

**Song Of Hope: WOO HOO! FIRST CHAPTER DOWN! R&R**


End file.
